Grimer
/ |dexhoenn= / |dexunova= |dexalola= / |evointo=Muk |gen=Generation I |species=Sludge Pokémon |egg1=Amorphous |body=04 |type=Poison |imheight=2'11" |metheight=0.9 m |imweight=66.1 lbs. |metweight=30.0 kg |ability=Stench Sticky Hold |dw=Poison Touch |color=Purple |male=50 |evo= |2-name=Grimer |2-jname=ベトベター Betobetaa |2-ndex = 088A |2-ndexprev=Dewgong |2-ndexnext=Muk |2-gen = Generation VII |2-dexalola= / |2-type = Poison |2-type2 = Dark |2-species = Sludge Pokémon |2-ability = Poison Touch Gluttony |2-dw=Power of Alchemy |2-male=50 |2-color=Green |2-egg1=Amorphous |2-body=04 |2-evo= |2-evointo = Muk |2-imheight = 2'04" |2-metheight = 0.7 m |2-imweight = 92.6 lbs. |2-metweight = 42.0 kg }}Category:Pokémon with Alola formes Grimer (Japanese: ベトベター Betobetaa) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. It becomes a / -type in Generation VII. Biology Physiology Grimer was created when sludge in a dirty stream was exposed to the moon's X-rays. It is composed primarily of putrid, hardened sludge and grime. It smells incredibly foul, and can influence the abandonment of entire cities due to its polluting nature－even weeds don't grow where a Grimer has appeared. Grimer thrives in filthy areas, such as factories, garbage dumps, sewers and polluted water systems. It survives and matures by sucking up polluted sludge that is pumped out of factories, adding toxic waste to its already toxic girth. The Grimers that are from the Kanto region are colored purple, but the Grimers that are from the Alola region are colored with dark green on its body, yellow for the jawline and blue for the tongue, also it has two crystal that are sticking on the roof of it's mouth acts like teeth. Behavior It enters sewers and other areas with great ease due to its rubbery and semi-viscous body; for example, it can enter barred-off areas by slipping between the narrow bars. If you stick your hand in a Grimer, it will be very hard to get it out. An Alolan Grimer is brought to the Alolan region to deal with the increase of garbage, as well as keeping the Trubbish and Garbodor populations in check. It has adapted into eating solid waste instead of liquid waste. Grimer has a huge obsession of garbage, eating huge amounts at a fast pace; eating garbage constantly has caused Grimer to form crystallized toxins in its mouth. Natural abilities Grimer can have the ability Stench or the ability Sticky Hold. Stench decreases the chances of encountering a wild Pokémon when Grimer is the first party Pokémon. Sticky Hold prevents the theft of Grimer's held item. Evolution Grimer evolves into Muk at level 38. Game info Game locations Side game locations Pokédex entries Stats Standard form Alolan form Learnset Leveling Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= Breeding Generation VII= *|Phantump|40|100|20|Fighting|Physical}} |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= Sprites Trivia * In the Sonic the Hedgehog continuity, Dr. Robotnik has an assistant called Grimer. * Grimer and its next evolved form, Muk, are both homages to the monster Hedorah of the Japanese Godzilla Series. * Grimer and Alolan Grimer's colorings and shiny colorings are reversed. Normal Grimer's color is purple while its shiny is green and vice-versa for Alolan Grimer. Gallery 088Grimer_OS_anime.png 088Grimer_OS_anime_2.png 088Grimer_AG_anime.png 088Grimer Alola SM anime.png 088Grimer_Dream.png 088Grimer_Alola_Dream.png 088Grimer_Pokemon_Stadium.png 088Grimer Pokemon Colosseum.png 088Grimer Pokémon HOME.png 088Grimer Alola Pokémon HOME.png Grimer-GO.png Grimer GO Shiny.png Alolan Grimer-GO.png Alolan Grimer GO Shiny.png GrimerSprite.png ShinyGrimerSprite.png GrimerAlolanSprite.png ShinyGrimerAlolanSprite.png Alolan Grimer concept art.png Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon Category:Artificial Pokémon Category:Pokémon with Alola formes